


Snow Days (#188 Snow)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [123]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Professor can be a bit of a bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Days (#188 Snow)

They often came to the cabin in winter due to Charlie’s school schedule. A part of Ian always wanted to stay. Within the bounds of the small resort he was nothing but the Professor’s beautiful boy.

The Professor had knelt him in front of a roaring fire. The flames heated half his skin and a lash heated the other half.

Ian felt himself begin to fade, the heat and pain blending into one overwhelming sensation.

Ian wasn’t sure when the blows stopped he just knew the Professor was gone. Suddenly Ian blindly screamed as his chest was covered in snow.


End file.
